


Fight it and hide it

by Sianie2104



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianie2104/pseuds/Sianie2104
Summary: April has finally found someone new that she wants to be with after Jackson. But is her new man as nice and fluffy as he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic ever so I apologise if it's a bit rubbish but I'll try my best as I am a massive JAPRIL fan and APRIL fan.

Finally....

After everything that had happened between me and Jackson I was so happy to find someone new. Someone that I could introduce to Harriet, someone that would understand the commitments of being a doctor, someone that I can be myself with. I haven't felt that since Jackson- and I have waited long enough. He is with Maggie now. Not me. And now finally I had found someone new for me.

 

A cluster of thoughts entered my head as I slammed the door; how was I going to be able to save her, was I capable enough to save her and why do I have to work with Maggie? 

"April!" Paul, my boyfriend of 5 months, 3 weeks and 5 days, called and suddenly the cluster of thoughts disappeared. 

I followed the sound of his voice until I found myself in the kitchen. He was standing over the frying pan and the aromatic aroma of duck flew up my nostrils. He was perfect. He had even made my favourite meal- Jackson had never done that for me before. Why do I keep comparing him to Jackson? He is with Maggie now. Not me. And I need to remember this. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head into the warmth of his neck. 

"Hmm... Dinner smells good. What have I done to deserve this?" I ask as I bury my head into his neck more absorbing his heat.

"Thought I would surprise you as our 6 month anniversary is coming up and I thought that you needed a little taster of what's to come." He said as a sly smirk fell on his face.

"I know what's to come- don't worry about that. Your not just waiting for me to do that are you?"

"Of course I'm not. I know it's a big step for you. Your first time was with someone that you had been best friends with for years, so I know 6 months is still a bit of a difference." He joked.

"Thank you for understanding, I really do love you."

"Anyway, how was your day today? Did you manage to find a cure with Maggie for that young girl?"

"No not yet, but working with Maggie was so frustrating and Jackson kept coming in to talk to her. It was just so frustrating, we even ate lunch together, I just feel like everywhere I go they are there. How was your day?"

He sighed heavily and threw the frying pan at the wall, but it before it got there it bounced of my wrist. I screamed out in agony as the pain and terror sent waves throughout my body. I collapsed to the floor in shock as his temper boiled over.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT JACKSON AND MAGGIE?!"  
"ARE YOU JEALOUS?!"  
"ARE YOU STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM?!"  
"We have been in a relationship for nearly 6 months and we still haven't done anything! Is it because you are still pining over Jackson? IS IT?!" 

Shocked, I burst into tears. All I could think about was how glad I was that Harriet wasn't here. I held my wrist and just stared at the floor-scared to death to answer him. All of a sudden he grabbed me by my wrists and I hissed out in pain- he started to violently shake me while shouting his questions at me. 

Then.

He raised his hand and hit me across my cheek. I fell back on the floor as he continued his assault. 

Over and over again. 

Until...


	2. Chapter 2

Birds tweeting, sun shining through under the curtains, the warmth of my bed, the smell of my blanket. I looked around admiring the view until the my head started to pound-and I remembered. The pain. The shock. The terror. How I felt that Harriet wasn't with me for the first time since I found out I was pregnant. How all I wanted was for Jackson to save me. How scared I was of the man that was the nicest person I had met until then. Maybe I deserved it:I was talking about Jackson again, and Maggie again, maybe I had neglected him.

Slowly, I stood up and my back cracked, the pain caused me to howl in pain like a wolf looking at a full moon. I edged my way to my mirror to see what he had done to me, to see whether I was over reacting or to see if it was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. I let out a gasp as I saw myself in the mirror. My cheek was bruised;not the type of bruise from sitting on something for too long but one that you see when a patient comes in after they have 'fell down the stairs'. My gaze lowered until I saw my wrist-it looked like it had been through the wars, it was black and blue. There were also burns from the frying pan as well. This was going to take a lot of make-up to cover it up. 

30 minutes later, my battle wounds are covered up but the pain is still throbbing. I throw my hair into a loose and messy ponytail- as I can't do much with my wrist. I'm going to have to get it looked at by the plastics but I can't let Jackson see it. I have to hide it. I tiptoe out of the bedroom door trying to create the least amount of noise possible. I'm edging my way closer to the door, my escape, not knowing if he is here or not but I'm scared to even look or think about it. 

"Where are you running off to?" He jumps out at me.

I stand there frozen, stuck, but I don't know what to do,say or think.

"I'm so sorry about last night, I didn't know what to think. And you see I love you so so much and I just lost it at the idea of you leaving me for Jackson. April you have to forgive me, I can't lose you!" He pleaded with me.

My gaze is stuck on the floor, I don't know what to say to him. He has never done this to me before, he hasn't even shouted at me before. 

"It's okay Paul, I understand. It's my fault, I keep talking about Jackson and I know that you really want our relationship to progress, I'm just really nervous about it". I whisper.

"I can't wait to have sex with you April, I really can't but that's not the reason why I love you. So stop worrying, okay. We have to go to work now come on".

 

At Grey Sloan memorial, we leave the car and make our way towards the entrance and as we are about to go our seperate ways for rounds. He stops me.

"I'll wait for you tonight, I don't want you to get a taxi with that wrist. Love you". 

And then he is gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I turn and crash into someone and end up on the floor, just my luck. I look up and it's Jackson(of course it is, who else would it be). He reaches down and pulls me up by my wrists. I let out a hiss of pain again. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes are asking asking a million questions. 

"Are you okay? Did you hurt your wrist when you fell? Here let me have a look." He asks,the worry in his voice starts to be controlled when he gets to the third question.

I quickly pull my arm away, he can't see it, I have to hid it. 

"No, it's okay don't worry about it." I state. I have never been the best actress or liar. And now is no different. 

His eyes become tighter as he stares at me. I say goodbye and I turn round. When all of a sudden he grabs me by my wrist again and pulls up my sleeve. He looks at my wrist. There goes my plan not to let him see it. 

"What happened April?! Who did this?! What happened?!" He started to shout. 

Obviously I didn't hid it very well at all but there is only so much that foundation can cover it up. 

"Jackson it's fine, I only burnt myself on the frying pan." I said quickly 

"It was fine yesterday, are you honestly telling me you burnt yourself this much in one night? Seriously?!" He voice quieter than last time but it was still louder than normal.

"Yes Jackson it's fine".

"See this is why I always cooked when we were together. I'm surprised that you were cooking and not Paul. If you are the best out of both of you then I really don't want to try his food, haha." He joked but his eyes were still narrowed. 

I laughed along and then made my excuses to leave. Throughout the day I avoided everyone, even at lunch. I just spent the whole day researching for Emma-I had to save her.

At lunch; Jackson, Alex, Meredith, Arizona and Maggie were eating together round the table. 

"Where is April? I haven't seen her all day." Arizona asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know actually." Meredith replied

"She is probably annoying someone with her squeaky voice somewhere" Alex commented 

"I saw her this morning, she might have gone up to plastics to get her wrist sorted out." Jackson said, still not sure whether she was telling the truth or not. 

"Why what happened?" Alexs voice changed and his eyes darkening as he demanded an answer from Jackson.

"She told me she burnt herself but I'm not sure that I believe her as she had tried to cover it up with make up." Jackson answered quickly his eyes narrowed again.

"I saw her earlier, I was checking in with her about Emma and I commented that she was wearing loads of make up today but she just brushed it off and never answered me. So I left." Maggie said trying to get involved in the conversation.

Suddenly, Alex stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, he knew something was wrong. Jo had told him what Paul was capable of, he had tried to warn April about Paul without destroying Jos trust in him. He had to talk to April


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Thanks everyone that gave me kudos it means a lot to me. If anyone has any ideas that they think would go well into the story then let me know- as I have a lot of ideas but it's always good to have other ideas as well. So just leave a comment below on where you would like the story to go??

As Alex ran out of the cafeteria, everyone was in shock. What was he doing? Why was he so upset about April? Jackson started to worry. Was something going on with April? After lots of stupid thoughts come into his head, he decides he is just being paranoid. But he also promises himself to keep an eye on her- he still loved her after all. They just couldn't be together. Not after what happened last time. It just wouldn't work. Would it? 

 

Alex searches everywhere for April. He eventually finds her in an on-call room;asleep. He is about to leave when he finds her asleep- as April never sleeps during her shift. But this made him worry. He gently shook her. 

"April" He whispered.  
"April", he said a little louder this time.  
"April, April, April, April!" He ended up shouting as each time he said her name his voice got louder. 

"Hmm" April whined.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she started to awakened.  
"April are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Nothing, why?" The question took her by surprise, she shot up, suddenly wide awake.

"Jackson told us that you had hurt your wrist" 

"Whose us?" She asked, pleading with God that Paul wasn't there. She didn't want to risk making him angry again.

"No he wasn't" Alex answered, his eyes narrowing.  
"Did he hurt your wrist?!" He asked-almost shouting.

April burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably. She leaned into Alex and just let go.

"He didn't mean to hurt me. He really didn't. It was an accident." She sobbed

"April, let me see what he did and then we can talk about whether it was an accident or not." He stated in a harsh but comforting tone.

She removed all her make up on her wrist. He looked at it for a few minutes but it felt like hours. 

"Oh god!", he shouted.  
"How could he do this to you?!"  
"Are you honestly telling me this was an accident?!"  
"Look at your wrist!"

"It was he never meant to hurt my wrist, it was my fault" she sobbed again.

"Is that all he did to you?"He asked calmer than before.

April looked at the floor. Not saying a word.

"April..."

"No" She stated in a cold tone.

She removed her make up off her face as well.

"Are you really still sticking with, it was an accident, maybe your hand was but your face wasn't. Look at it April!" 

"What am I supposed to do Alex? He loves me. I have only ever been with two people. Jackson and him. No one else wants me. I have to stay with him and he was right. It was all my fault. Jackson didn't want me. Paul does. And I'm not losing that."

"April. Your crazy. Look what he has done. What about if he hurt Harriet?"

"I would never let him do that and he wouldn't do that anyway."

"How do you know? You thought he would never hurt you and he did. You have got to tell Jackson" he tried to reason with her, his temper rising at her stupidness. 

"No! I can't. And you won't either. If he does it again I will leave him, but Alex you can't tell anyone." She pleaded with him.

"Fine, but if I think that he has hurt you again. I will tell Jackson." 

"Thanks Alex"

With that Alex left the room, leaving April alone with her thoughts. Would Paul hurt Harriet? She had Harriet tonight; so she would have to be on her a game. To protect Harriet and to not let Paul get angry again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I have lots of school work and I have lots of revision to do for my upcoming exams. So if its a while between every chapter I apologise in advance. But it will never be a week between chapters.

I leave on time. I hurry to the car so I am on time. I pick Harriet up early to be on time. If I get there first I will be on time. I will be on time. I have to be on time. I am running; with harriet holding on to my neck for dear life and I'm holding onto her for dear life. And then. Guess what happens? Of course I run into Jackson. Again! Twice in one day. Twice! How unlucky can I be?

"Woah...Hey there speedy Gonzales. Where are you going so quickly? Hi Harriet, baby how was your day at nursery?" He asks cooing while talking to Harriet.

Of course, he chooses now to be Daddy of the year. I have to go.

"Sorry, Jackson I have to go- otherwise i'll be late." I say quickly, hardly breathing.

"Late for what?"

What am I supposed to say? I can't be late otherwise Paul might hurt me again. Or worse Harriet.

"Paul is waiting for me." I say coolly.

"Oh okay, See you in two days baby" He says rubbing her check and kissing her forehead.

I speed off again, not as fast as before due to Jackson still standing there. 

 

Where is she running to? Jackson thought. She was definitely acting strange, if there was one thing he knew; it was April. Something was wrong he just knew it. And he was going to find out what.

 

April rushed through the hospital until she got to the entrance, to the carpark and to his car. Where he was waiting for her. She wasn't on time, she was late.

"Hi Paul" she said in her normal cheerful tone, well trying to anyway.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a cold, harsh tone.

"I picked up Harriet and we..." she stopped talking as she put Harriet in her car seat, hoping that he would forget what they were talking about. But he didn't.

"We what?" he asked as his eyes darkened.

"We bumped into Jackson and he said goodbye to Harriet" she said in almost a whisper.

"Just get in the car.... Now!" he demanded. 

As they drove away- Jackson stood astounded at the scene that was just in front of him. He only wanted to tell her to enjoy their anniversary and day off tomorrow, but he was shocked beyond words at Pauls anger towards April. Was he normally like this? he asked himself. He had never seen him like it before just, maybe he was just having a bad day- everyone has one. But he still felt that something was wrong, very wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter. I know its really short but the length is quite important, in relation to the story. The next one will be all about Jo and Alex, their conversation will be taking place at the same time that Paul and April drove away. And thanks to everyone that has put kudos on my work and if you have any questions then just let me know and I will answer them for you.........


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it has been a while but its been hard with school, Christmas preparations, family and snow. Lots of snow!!! We were snowed in the other day.... Haha
> 
> Remember this chapter is just including Jo and Alex- who I also think are good together and I am very glad that they are back together!!!!

Alex walked up the steps to the loft- that him and Jo shared together. He took out his keys and unlocked the three locks before sliding the heavy, cold door. They had three locks for one reason. Paul. Alex had made sure that when he first arrived in Seattle, Jo was safe. With him she is always safe. And he makes sure that she knows this all the time.

"I'm home" he called to Jo

"Hi baby- how was your day?" she said from the kitchen

"It was okay- we do need to talk about something though. But don't worry it can wait until after dinner, which by the way smells great." he muttered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her perfect waist. He peppered little kisses her neck. God she is a goddess, he thought.  
"How are you so good at cooking; when a few years ago you had to order pizza for Christmas dinner?!" he asked teasingly and started laughing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about darling- that definitely didn't happen, I am a culinary expert." she answered pretending to be hurt at his question.  
"C'mon dinner is ready." she stated dishing up the plates. 

 

AFTER DINNER

"That was lovely, Jo" Alex whistled

"Thanks babe. What did you want to talk about?" She asked serenading him in kisses, trying to distract him, she jumped on his lap and pushed herself tightly against him.

I have to stop this, otherwise I won't ask, he thought to himself.  
"Jo, we have to talk"

"How about we talk later, right now I am enjoying myself"

"Its about April... and Paul"

She jumped off his lap straightaway, and her expression instantly changed. Why was he bringing Paul up, she thought. 

"I don't want to talk about it Alex. We already agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone" she stated harshly

"But..."

"No buts Alex, we just...."

"But he is hurting her, like he hurt you" he interrupted

"What?! How?! What did he do?!" she demanded

"He hurt her wrist and bruised the whole left side" he whispered avoiding her gaze

"When?" she said 

"It happened last night but I found out at lunch"

"Lunch?! You found out at lunch and you didn't tell me until now. How did she take it when you told her about what happened to me in the past?"

"I never told her. I wanted to check with you first- I didn't want to do something that you weren't comfortable with."

"That's really sweet- the only reason I didn't tell her at first was because he acted as if he had changed and she was happy. But now we have to tell her. Tomorrow." she said

"She isn't in tomorrow. Its her day off."

"We will tell her the day after then, okay"

"Do you think she will be okay until then?"

"Well, if he said sorry then probably- it was a month difference between the first and second time he hurt me sooo...." she whispered almost so quietly that he couldn't hear her.  
"By the way how did Jackson react to it?"

"She lied to him- so that he didn't know about it."

"I understand. She still loves him and she doesn't want to tell him."

"Has anyone ever told you that your sooo sexy?" he asked seductively.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day 

 

April woke up to the sound of Harriet crying over the monitor- she turned over and looked at Paul, who was still dead to the world. She rolled out of bed and tried not to disturb him and hurried off to feed Harriet; before getting her dressed for their day of adventure. Once she had done all of this she returned to her bedroom while Harriet was locked in her play pen. Paul was still asleep so she got herself sorted and then started to play with Harriet while waiting for Paul.

I don't want to wake him, just in case, April thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the hospital,

Jackson had already done 2 skin grafts and set 2 fractured noses. He thought he had earned himself a break so went to look for the one person he really wanted and needed to talk to. Alex. It probably shouldn't be Alex, it should be Maggie. Why isn't it Maggie? He thought.

But anyway there was only one thing he wanted to talk to Alex about and that April and Paul. He just had this feeling, a really bad feeling that was growing more and more he thought about it.

"Hey Alex," he said.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I need to ask you a question." He said to Alex, who had started to turn around and face him.  
"What's going on with April? Is it something to do with Paul?"

"Erm.... Aprils fine. I don't know anything about Paul" he muttered unconvincingly.

"Oh, so how come you rushed out of the cafe yesterday at lunch when we were talking about April," Jackson asked suspiciously.

"I just went to the toilet, I didn't feel very well" 

"Really?" He questioned him

"Yeah I had a curry the night before and it wasn't sitting right with me so...."

"I don't need to know anymore thank you," Jackson cringed. 

"I gotta go now Jackson, bye" and with that Alex hurried off not even letting Jackson say goodbye. 

Hmm... Something still doesn't feel right, he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Aprils house, 

April was making lunch when he finally came out of the bedroom. At least he was dressed April thought.

"Morning, Ape", Paul whistled  
"Happy Anniversary", he said while placing kisses all of over her face until he reached her ear and bit it a little bit whilst whispering," I can't wait until later".

"Happy Anniversary Paul, and it's not morning anymore." She teased a little bit while backing away from him-uncomfortable with his last comment.

"What do you want to do today Apes?" 

"How about we go to the park and just spend the day together, just me, you and Harriet?" 

"The park? It doesn't shout 6th month anniversary does it? He moaned 

"But we have Harriet." I stated kindly; trying to not wind him up.

If I was being honest I didn't want to be anywhere with Paul on our own and I knew he wouldn't hurt me in front of people, April thought.

"Actually Ape, that sounds perfect we can have a picnic with ice cream and then when we get back Harriet will be so tired she can go straight to bed and we can do our thing." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
